


Once upon a time there was Destiel

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel Comic, Evil witch curse, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Funny, Innocent Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, Spn tape ball, Tape ball, Top Dean, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Very mean Prince Demon Dean Kidnapped Innocent Prince Castiel, who knew they will found their true Love.





	Once upon a time there was Destiel

\- Once Upon a Time there was Destiel -

 

 

 

*Once upon a time, there was a cute Blue eyed prince named Castiel. He was so kind and warm-hearted and the same time innocent and Adorable (AF).

*He loved to play with his little Tape ball.

 

*One day he was in the royal playground, playing with his ball but suddenly his Tape ball rolled to the jungle, as he ran and followed it.

 

*When he entered the jungle he saw a little cute Rabbit and he started to play with it.

 

 

*Suddenly a very angry and dangerous, Green eyed, Demon prince named Dean, jump to him, and took away his Tape ball and rabbit from poor Prince.

 

 

 

 

*The prince Demon Dean threatened to the innocent prince Castiel and force him to go with him unless he will never return the Tape ball and rabbit.

 

 

*So Prince Castiel went with Prince Demon Dean to his Demon Castle where were far far away in the jungle.

 

*Soon after they came to the Castle, Prince Demon Dean started to screw the Tape ball and jumped to Prince Castiel and bullied and mess with our Cute innocent Prince and then Prince Castiel started to cry.

 

 

*Even though Prince Dean is a Demon, his heart melted and Apologized to Prince Castiel and gave back his Tape Ball and Rabbit to him.

 

*Prince Castiel's Heart also warmed and he saw the inner beauty and the inner kindness of the Demon Prince as he Kissed the Lips of Prince Demon Dean.

 

*Prince Demon Dean returned the kiss with happy and Both of them started to kiss passionately.

 

*Suddenly there is a bright and shining Green light and Prince Demon Dean started to change to a Handsome Human Boy.

 

*Both of them are surprised with that and Prince Dean told to Prince Castiel that he was cursed by an evil witch and he will be a demon until he got the Kiss of Truelove.

 

*Prince Dean Thanked Prince Castiel and apologized him for the things he did to him.

 

*Prince Castiel accepted it and Blushed deeply.

 

*Then Prince Dean went to his knees and propose to Prince Castiel.

 

*"My Loving Prince Castiel, my True Love, Love of my life, will you give me the honor of the been your husband, Will you Marry me Castiel"

 

*"Yes, yes Prince Dean, I Will Marry you" Price Castiel replied with Happy.

 

*Then Prince Dean lifted his Prince Castiel and spin him around with enthusiastic and kissed him with all his love.

 

*And then Prince Dean and Prince Castiel Got Married at their Castle and they lived Happily ever after.

 

 

  
\- The End -


End file.
